Entitatem
by Sherilly
Summary: Ara, une entité qui règne sur l'équilibre de la nature, avait crée il y a de cela des siècles une créature capable de tuer n'importe quelle espèce. Un monstre parmi les monstres, destiné à tous les éradiquer. Elle s'appelle Lily. Mais le sortilège qui l'a crée avait une faille, comme tous les sortilèges. Et cette faille porte le nom de Damon Salvatore. (Damon/OC, MATURE)
1. The beginning of the end

Bon, je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai fait pour publier ça... c'est une idée qui galope dans mon esprit depuis longtemps... et je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas la partager ? Alors voilà, je me jette à l'eau !

/!\ Cette histoire est assez... psychologique. De plus, il est question de torture mentale et physique dans certains chapitres, donc faites attention, le rating n'est pas là pour rien. Je dis ça parce-que je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de jeunes lecteurs/auteurs sur le thème de Vampire Diaries. Même si les premiers chapitres sont assez "soft", plus on avancera dans l'histoire plus elle sera heu... morbide ? Bref, attention aux âmes sensible ! /!\

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

~ ! ~

résumé complet : Ara, une entité qui règne sur l'équilibre de la nature, avait crée il y a de cela des siècles une créature capable de tuer n'importe quelle espèce. Un monstre parmi les monstres, destiné à tous les éradiqués. Elle s'appelle Lily, c'est une femme forte, dotée d'une force excédant tout ce qu'on peut imaginer, magnifique à tous les points de vue, elle séduit femmes et hommes d'un seul regard. Mais le sortilège qui l'a crée avait une faille, comme tous les sortilèges. Il y avait une clé pour arrêter Lily et cette clé est l'amour. L'amour d'une seule personne : Damon Salvatore.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas l'univers de Vampire Diaries, ni ses personnages, ils appartiènnent à La CW et à L.J. Smith. Par contre tous les OC's de cette histoire sont à moi donc : on demande avant d'emprunter !

Rating : M (et bien justifié !)

~ ! ~

**_Chapitre 1 : The beginning of the end_**

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle enfonça une nouvelle dague dans les côtes du vampire qu'elle tenait par la gorge.

-Dis moi où se trouvent les originels, dit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mots.

L'humidité de l'air sembla s'infiltrer dans la peau du vampire, le faisant trembler de douleur et hurler. La verveine lui rongeant les globes oculaires, car elle avait en avait mit deux gouttes dans chaque. Le corps saignant de toute part et le cerveau complètement déséquilibré.

-Ils vont me tuer…, bafouilla-t-il.

-C'est l'inverse chéri, si tu ne réponds pas, c'est moi qui te tue.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, laissant échapper une larme de douleur.

-Mistic Falls, soupira-t-il.

Résigné, il savait qu'il allait mourir, qu'elle allait le tuer en deux secondes, et cela parce qu'il était un vampire et que le devoir de cette créature si belle qui se tenait devant lui, était de tous les tuer.

-Hé bien voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle plongea la main dans poitrine du vampire si vivement, qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son. Elle arracha son cœur et le jeta par terre avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé, tout en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide de la chemise du vampire. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle quitta la chambre d'hôtel où elle avait attiré le vampire. Lui qui pensait faire d'elle son diner… pff, que les vampires pouvaient être idiots.

~ ! ~

Lily se dirigeait vers Mistic Falls, ayant été informée que les originels s'y trouvaient. Elle comptait là-dessus pour en finir pour de bon avec les vampires. Elle les avait poursuivit à travers le monde depuis tant de temps qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter les siècles. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mourir elle aussi, parce qu'au bout de deux mille ans de traque, elle n'en pouvait plus, et pour mourir, il fallait qu'elle achève sa mission.

Elle était sur la route, le volant en mains, et pensait à son plan d'attaque. Il lui suffisait de trouver un vampire dans cette ville qui en était apparemment infestée, lui demander où se trouvaient les originels et le pieux en chêne blanc et le tour était joué. Elle dépassa la petite pancarte où était inscrit : « Bienvenu à mistic Falls » et tourna à gauche, en direction du centre ville. La nuit venait de tomber, et les vampires devaient être de sortie. Elle gara sa voiture sur le parking d'un petit restaurant et rajusta la longue natte noire qu'elle portait jusqu'au bas des fesses, c'était surtout à ça qu'on la repérait, elle avait les cheveux d'une longueur peu commune. Elle s'appuya contre sa voiture, attendant qu'un vampire sorte de ce fameux bar, car elle pouvait en sentir un : une femelle, poids normal, buvant du sang humain. Lily tâtonna ses holsters qu'elle cachait sous son blouson de cuir, vérifiant que ses pistolets étaient chargés en un mouvement.

Elle n'avait pas froid, et ses yeux d'un gris métallique perçaient l'obscurité. Son regard scrutait les environs, à la recherche d'une ombre, d'un bruit ou de n'importe quel danger. Elle se demandait bien ce que faisaient les originels dans une ville si calme. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui les avait attirés ici. Tout en réfléchissant, Lily avait désormais le regard fixé sur la porte du bar… le vampire allait sortir. Elle se baissa, se cachant derrière les voitures, et avançant vers la porte. Le vampire sortit, c'était bien une femme, et elle ne semblait pas âgée, elle devait être transformé depuis seulement une année, peut-être même moins.

Elle se rua, utilisant une vitesse encore plus vive que celle d'un vampire. Lily plaqua la vampire blonde contre le mur, dans la ruelle entre le bar et un autre bâtiment. Plus vive que l'éclair, elle planta une dague dans l'abdomen de la créature, l'embrochant, et plantant la dague dans le mur derrière, pour que la vampire ne s'écrase pas sur le sol sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle sortit l'un des flingues qu'elle portait et le maintint contre la gorge du vampire.

-Si tu bouge, je t'explose la gorge, tu m'as bien comprit ?

La femme hocha la tête, apeurée comme un petit chiot. Lily faillit se mettre à rire, depuis quand les vampires étaient-ils si ridicules ? Celui-ci ressemblait plus à une poupée Barbie qu'à une créature de la nuit.

-Qu'est ce que… vous me voulez ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Je veux savoir où sont les originels, dit-elle d'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions.

Le vampire ouvrit des yeux si grands qu'ils faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Lily tourna la dague dans le corps de la jeune femme, bougeant la lame dans sa chair et la faisant hurler de douleur.

-Je… je ne sais pas…, haleta-t-elle.

Visiblement, ce vampire était au courant de ce qu'elle prévoyait. Elle était au courant que le meurtre d'un originel tuait toute sa descendance. Lily réfléchit rapidement, elle devait changer de plan. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle retira la dague d'un coup sec et enleva le canon de la gorge du vampire.

La blonde tomba immédiatement à terre, s'accrochant au mur pour retrouver son souffle. Lily la releva d'un mouvement vif, saisissant son bras avec force.

-Je m'appelle Lily, dit-elle en la maintenant debout, et je veux que tu me conduises à tes petits copains vampires, peut-être que eux pourront m'indiquer le chemin, ou alors… peut-être que je devrais les torturer.

La blonde tremblait de tout son corps, tandis que la blessure causée par la dague se refermait. Lily était certaine que tous les vampires de cette ville se connaissaient et cette fille

-Je suis pressée, grogna-t-elle en l'emmenant sur le parking.

Elle resserra sa prise sur son bras et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, ouvrant la portière avec force, elle la jeta sur le fauteuil conducteur et monta à l'arrière, pointant son arme droit sur sa carotide. Le vampire tremblait toujours, menaçant presque de tomber dans les pommes.

-Démarre et emmène moi voir tes amis, dit-elle d'une voix impérative.

La voiture se mit en marche et fila droit sur la route, le volant dans les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison, les vampires de cette ville étaient riches apparemment… Elle descendit, puis traina la blonde en dehors de la voiture.

Enserrant son cou frêle, Lily fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux. Celle-ci tremblait encore plus.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Caro…Caroline, murmura-t-elle.

Décidément, cette Caroline était terrorisée.

-Bien, je te remercie de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici, mais malheureusement, c'est là que nos chemins se séparent.

Lily avait tous les pouvoirs de toutes les créatures surnaturelles de ce monde, elle utilisa donc la magie, pour dessécher la jeune femme. En quelques secondes, Caroline n'était plus qu'un cadavre que seul Lily pourrait réveiller.

Elle la traina à l'intérieur du manoir, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Elle laissa la jeune femme sur le sol de l'entrée avant de refermer la porte un coup de pied.

-Y'a-t-il quelqu'un à la maison ? Cria-t-elle à la ronde.

Aucun bruit ne lui parvint, pas même des pas venus d'en haut. La grande maison était vide : les vampires étaient de sortie. Lily regarda autour d'elle, détaillant minutieusement tous les objets de cette grande pièce. C'était très classique, vieux et tout en boiserie : la définition même d'une habitation de vampire. Soupirant, Lily se demanda combien de temps elle allait devoir attendre avant de rencontrer le ou les vampires habitants ici.

Pour faire accélérer les choses, elle se mit à fouiller dans le sac de Caroline, à la recherche d'un téléphone portable. Elle tomba dessus, un objet carré, tactile, à la pointe de la technologie. Lily s'en empara et regarda avec attention les contacts de la blonde, qui pouvait bien être un vampire là dedans ?

Elle repéra un peu plus loin, à la lettre « S », le prénom Stefan. Un prénom Italien, du 19ème siècle, avec une écriture pareil, il était obligé que ça soit un vampire. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Elle n'avait rien à perdre, et elle ne voulait pas attendre toute la nuit. Elle appuya sur « appel » puis porta le portable à son oreille.

-Caroline ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda une voix soucieuse à l'autre bout du fil.

-Caroline est en train de faire un petit somme par terre, dit nonchalamment Lily.

Elle vint s'assoir sur le canapé en cuir brun, juste devant la cheminée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le dénommé Stefan avec une voix colérique.

-Ça n'a pas une grande importance, soupira-t-elle, mais en ce moment, je suis dans un grand manoir du style dix neuvième, je pense que c'est chez toi non ?

-Comment… que voulez-vous ? Dit-il en baissant la voix.

Vraiment, les vampires de cette ville étaient tous idiots…

-Je veux que tu rentre à la maison, pour voir si ton amie Caroline va bien, et si tu n'es pas là dans dix minutes, je peux t'assurer que tu retrouveras sa tête à cinq mètres de son corps.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle inspecta ses cheveux, tout en attendant que Stefan arrive. Elle défit sa natte en prenant son temps, ses cheveux étaient si longs qu'elle mit presque cinq minutes pour les relâcher en désordre dans son dos. Elle se fit finalement une queue de cheval, laissant pendre le désordre de cheveux noirs qui la caractérisait si bien. Au bout de dix minutes pile, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant paraitre un jeune homme, les cheveux un peu en bataille et bruns-blonds, à la musculature plutôt normale et au visage si inquiet que Lily se sentit coupable pendant une demi-seconde.

Il s'accroupit près du corps « endormi » de la vampire blonde avant e la secouer doucement.

-Elle ne reviendra pas à la vie… du moins pas avant que je ne le souhaite, dit-elle en se levant pour rejoindre le dénommé Stefan.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant, près à se battre.

Elle émit un petit rire, les vampires n'étaient vraiment pas la race la plus intelligente.

-Je m'appelle Lily, ravie de te rencontrer.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Il était bien vif d'esprit ce jeune homme ! Peut-être n'était-il pas si bête finalement.

-Voilà une question intéressante ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle, désireuse de faire durer le suspens avant de répondre d'un ton posé.

-Je veux éradiquer toutes les créatures surnaturelles de cette planète pour enfin pouvoir mourir.

Une lueur d'étonnement s'empara du visage de Stefan. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle d'où son air de chiot apeuré.

-En clair, dit-elle d'un ton las, je veux les originels… et le pieu en chêne blanc.

Elle se remit à jouer avec ses cheveux, attendant une réaction plus osée de la part de Stefan, qui ne faisait que rester la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson hors de son élément.

-Donc, si tu ne me renseigne pas sur tout ça, ta petite vampire blonde restera comme ça.

Au moment où Stefan s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour émettre une réponse, une voix de femme résonna dans l'entrée :

-Stefan ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Puis, voyant le corps inanimé de la jeune Caroline sur le sol, la brune se jeta sur elle, la secouant de toute ses forces en gloussant des « ho mon dieu » incessants.

Lily la regarda un instant : Vampire, cette fille était un vampire. As très expérimenté, peut-être quelques semaines depuis sa transformation. Mais c e n'était pas tout, Lily ressentait quelque chose de fort, cela émanait de la brune, mais aussi de Stefan. C'était de l'amour, et un petit sourire triomphant se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily : elle tenait le bon moyen de pression.

-Bon, on va couper court à la discutions, dit-elle en lançant le portable de Caroline à Stefan, tu m'appelle quand tu es décidé à me donner ce que je veux, et si tu refuse, ta copine sera la prochaine sur la liste.

Elle enjamba le corps de la blonde, avant de disparaitre dans la nuit d'un noir d'encre.

~ ! ~

*Se cache* ça vous plait ?


	2. I will kill all of you

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas l'univers de Vampire Diaries, ni ses personnages, ils appartiennent à La CW et à L.J. Smith. Par contre tous les OC's de cette histoire sont à moi donc : on demande avant d'emprunter !

/!\ Cette histoire est assez... psychologique. De plus, il est question de torture mentale et physique dans certains chapitres, donc faites attention, le rating n'est pas là pour rien. Je dis ça parce-que je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de jeunes lecteurs/auteurs sur le thème de Vampire Diaries. Même si les premiers chapitres sont assez "soft", plus on avancera dans l'histoire plus elle sera heu... morbide ? Bref, attention aux âmes sensible ! /!\

Rating : M (et bien justifié !)

musique : **Sail - Awolnation**

~ ! ~

_**Chapitre 2 : I will kill all of you.**_

-Stefan ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'écria Elena en secouant le corps inanimée de sa meilleure amie.

Stefan, complètement perdu, ce demandait bien ce qu'il venait de ce produire. Caroline gisait par terre, son corps inarticulé dans une position impossible pour un corps vivant. Elle n'était pas morte, la dénommée Lily le lui avait dit. Mais pour la faire revenir, il fallait lui donner le pieu et lui dire la localisation exacte des originels, ce qui revenait à signer son propre arrêt de mort.

-Je sais Elena ! Mais… C'est impossible !

Il réfléchit à une vitesse hallucinante, refusant de laisser Caroline dans cet état.

-Je vais appeler Bonnie, dit-il en saisissant son portable, peut-être qu'elle saura quoi faire.

-Oui, dit Elena en soulevant Caroline pour l'allonger sur le canapé en essuyant une larme.

Stefan composa très vite le numéro et tapa du pied avec impatience, attendant qu'elle décroche. Au bout de trois sonneries, il entendit la voix de Bonnie au bout du fil.

-Bonnie, on a besoin d'aide c'est Caroline… ça serait trop long à t'expliquer maintenant, peux-tu nous rejoindre à la pension ?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Et il raccrocha avec empressement, pour s'approcher du canapé où était allongée Caroline. Elle avait l'air…morte, comme si son cœur avait été transpercé par un pieu en bois. Elena, qui était assise par terre, juste à côté du canapé, leva des yeux humides vers lui.

-C'était qui ? Demanda-t-elle. Cette fille, elle ne sortait pas de nulle part quand même…

-Je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-il, je ne l'ai jamais vu, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une Lily qui voudrait tuer les originels… ça doit être une sorcière…

Ils attendirent Bonnie pendant dix bonnes minutes, se rongeant les sangs pour Caroline, qui semblait bel et bien morte. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Cette fille, elle devait bien avoir une histoire, il fallait à tout prit qu'ils découvrent qui elle était, pour pouvoir la tuer, pour qu'elle ne soit une menace pour plus personne. Car elle les avait prévenu, si ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'elle disait, elle allait s'en prendre à Elena. Et vu ce qu'elle avait fait à Caroline, il était hors de question pour Stefan, qu'elle ne touche à seul cheveu d'Elena.

Bonnie passa la porte, affolée, se ruant directement sur le canapé pour voir l'état de Caroline. Elle poussa une exclamation en la voyant dans cet état.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit-elle en adressant un regard perturbé à Stefan.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Il y avait une fille qui m'a appelé avec le portable de Caroline, elle m'a dit de venir et quand je suis arrivé avec Elena, Caroline était comme ça. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait le pieu en chêne blanc et les originels, sinon elle ne la réveillerait pas et elle s'en prendrait à Elena…

Bonnie lui adressa un regard apeuré, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire. Ils avaient eut leur dose de problème à Mystic Falls ces temps ci, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en plus. Bonnie se pencha sur le corps de Caroline puis ferma les yeux, cherchant à savoir quelle sorte de magie la fameuse fille avait utilisé.

-Je vais appeler Damon, pour le mettre au courant, dit Stefan en s'éloignant dans la cuisine.

Bonnie restait concentrée essayant de détecter quelle sortilège avait été lancé. C'était de la magie noire, mais cette fille n'était certainement pas qu'une sorcière, elle devait être bien plus, car la force du maléfice était tellement puissant, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le défaire, il n'y avait que la personne l'ayant jeté qui en était capable.

-Alors ? Demanda Elena en se relevant.

Bonnie se tourna vers elle, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Je ne peux rien faire, c'est beaucoup trop puissant… et ce n'est pas une sorcière, c'est… une sorte d'hybride je pense… mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches dans les livres de ma grand-mère.

Elena la prit dans ses bras, avec douceur, comme pour se réconforter elle-même. Bonnie lui rendit son étreinte en lui murmurant des « ça va aller », d'une voix rassurante.

-Damon arrive, dit Stefan en entrant à nouveau dans le salon.

-Je vais rentrer chercher les grimoires, puis je reviens, je ne veux pas perdre Caroline une seule seconde du regard, pour voir si sa situation change, dit Bonnie en se séparant lentement d'Elena.

-Tu penses que c'est une sorcière ? Demanda directement Stefan.

-Non, pas vraiment : comme je le disais à Elena, la magie est trop forte pour une simple sorcière, même avec de la magie noire, ça doit être une hybride, ou quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux… je vais chercher, mais je ne suis pas sûre de trouver dans les grimoires de grand-mère.

Stefan resta pensif pendant quelque secondes avant de dire d'une voix inquiète :

-Elle a dit qu'elle souhaitait tuer toutes les créatures surnaturelles pour pouvoir mourir ensuite.

Bonnie leva les sourcils, dubitative.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il y a la dessus, bon je reviens dans vingt minutes à peu près, dit-elle.

Même si elle était fatiguée, s'il était tard, et que sa seule envie pour le moment était d'aller se coucher, elle ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner Caroline. Elle partit d'un pas pressé, laissant Elena et Stefan près de Caroline.

~ ! ~

-Comment ça une sorcière hybride ? Demanda Damon.

Il était arrivé depuis seulement quelques minutes et déjà, on lui balançait le problème, comme si il allait tout régler tout seul. Comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire de Caroline !

-On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est… Bonnie est partie chercher ses livres de magie pour essayer de nous éclairer. Mais… Damon elle a dit qu'elle s'en prendrait à Elena si on ne lui donnait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Damon mit du temps à réaliser, puis une colère sourde s'empara de lui. Comment ça elle allait s'en prendre a Elena ?! Il en était hors de question pour lui, et rien qu'à voir ce qu'elle avait fait à Caroline, cette fille pouvait faire bien pire à Elena. C'était décidé, il allait la trouver, et il allait la tuer. De quel droit cette fille osait-elle se pointer et menacer celle qu'il aimait ? Non, il allait falloir s'en occuper, et au plus vite.

-Ok, je vais la tuer, dit-il en se retournant pour partir.

Stefan le retint par le bras.

-On ne sait même pas comment la tuer, peut-être que c'est comme les originels, qu'elle est invincible, on ne peut pas y aller à l'aveugle Damon, il faut au moins savoir de quelle espèce elle est !

-Alors TOI, n'y vas pas, il est hors de question que je la laisse débarquer ici et menacer Elena.

Il se retourna une fois de plus, mais ce fut Elena qui se mit sur son chemin cette fois ci.

-Damon, tu vas te faire tuer ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Caroline ! Dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur son torse pour le retenir.

Elle le fixa intensément, plongeant son regard noisette dans le siens.

-C'est moi qui te le demande, n'y vas pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, si c'était elle qui le demandait… il aurait fait n'importe quoi, y comprit se tenir tranquille alors qu'on la menaçait de finir en cadavre vivant.

-Bon, alors on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il, impatient. Parce qu'il est hors de question de lui donner le pieu et l'adresse de Klaus, on finirait tous six pieds sous terre sinon.

Il vit Stefan réfléchir, et Elena se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, la menace était toute proche et semblait puissante apparemment, et ce n'était pas en fonçant dans le tas qu'ils allaient régler le problème.

-On devrait peut-être prévenir Klaus…, dit Elena en relevant les yeux.

-Non, il va vite fait se barrer et nous laisser en plan avec une sorcière hybride qui te tuera si on ne lui dit pas où il est, s'exclama Damon en dévisageant le corps de Caroline.

Il s'approcha d'elle, il se demandait si elle n'était pas morte… la couleur de sa peau : grise, laissait pensé que oui… mais comme Stefan affirmait qu'elle était encore vivante…

-On va procéder par ordre, il faut déjà trouver ce qu'elle est, après on verra si on peut la tuer.

-Et miss je compte éradiquer toutes les créatures surnaturelles de cette Terre est censée se pointer quand ? Demanda Damon en levant le regard sur Stefan.

-Je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit de l'appeler, mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle se montre dès demain.

Damon soupira, mais dans quelle merde s'étaient-t-ils encore fourrés ? Bon sang, il existe des centaines de vampires dans le monde, pourquoi eux ? Tout ça c'était à cause de Klaus, s'il n'avait pas été à Mystic Falls, ils n'auraient pas à traiter avec une sorcière hybride on ne sait quoi…

Bonnie passa la porte à ce moment, les bras chargés de livres de magie.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! S'écria-t-elle en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Elle arriva près d'eux et posa les livres par terre. Essoufflé et fatiguée, la sorcière avait gardé un petit livre en main. Elle l'ouvrit tout en expliquant :

-C'est une sorte de glossaire où sont répertoriés toutes les créatures mythologiques.

Elle tourna les pages aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, il était trois heures du matin et elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle tendit le livre à Stefan une fois qu'elle eut trouvé la page approprié.

-Est-ce que c'est elle ? Demanda Bonnie en soufflant.

Stefan regarda attentivement le dessin qui représentait une femme nue, avec un regard presque fluorescent et gris… mais ce qui le conforta dans son idée était les longs cheveux de la femme, ils étaient aussi noir que l'encre et incroyablement longs.

-Oui, c'est elle, dit-il.

-Et c'est qui ? Demanda Damon, impatient.

Bonnie récupéra son souffle avant de reprendre le livre et de parler.

-Elle s'appelle Lilyth et c'est… en fait on ne défini pas son espèce, car elle possède tous les pouvoirs de toutes les créatures surnaturelles de la Terre, c'est une sorte de… monstre chasseur de monstre. Elle a été crée par Ara, qui la « déesse » de l'équilibre de la nature, dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. Sa mission sur Terre est d'éradiquer toutes les créatures surnaturelles : Sorcière, Vampire, Loup Garou… Bref. On l'appelle aussi eradamus lamia.

A la fin de sa tirade, Bonnie était encore plus essoufflée.

-ho merde, jura Damon, et on fait comment pour tuer un être surpuissant… parce qu'avouons le, elle est carrément plus forte que Klaus, et il connait sûrement son existence, donc dès qu'il saura qu'elle est là, il se tirera vite fait.

-Il faudrait que je fasse des recherche à la bibliothèque de Richmond, j'irais demain, et Elena, tu viendras avec moi, comme ça tu seras protégée, dit Bonnie en refermant le livre.

-Je viendrais avec vous, dit Stefan en couvant Elena des yeux, Damon, tu pourras veiller sur Caroline ?

Il soupire, puis acquiesça.

-En gros, tout le monde se barre et on me laisse la folle sur les bras… génial.

Il se détourna pour monter en haut, il avait besoin de dormir, après tout ce qui venaient de se passer… ils avaient tous besoin de repos.

~ ! ~

Damon n'en pouvait plus, depuis qu'il s'était levé, il n'était pas sortit. On lui avait dit de surveiller Caroline… comme si un cadavre pourrait s'enfuir ou même faire quelque chose. Il en avait marre, il avait passé toute la journée avec un cadavre soit disant vivant… il allait tout simplement péter un câble si ça continuait, en plus, la peau grise de Caroline lui donnait des nausées. Il maudissait cette fille qui débarquait de nulle part pour menacer tout le monde depuis qu'il s'était levé, maugréant à voix haute. Il devenait presque fou, à tourner en rond dans la maison, à attendre un message ou un appel de Stefan pour l'informer de la situation ou s'ils avaient fait des découvertes.

Il passa dans la cuisine, regarda l'horloge mural : 19 h. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils devraient être rentrés ! Il saisit son portable, et envoya un message à Stefan pour lui demander où ils se trouvaient. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils étaient en chemin et qu'il serait là dans cinq minutes à tout casser. Il rangea son portable et descendit à la cave avec l'envie de sang qui lui tordait le ventre. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une poche de sang. Puis il remonta en haut, la poche à la main. Il était dans le couloir, quand il entendit la porte claquer. Et il la vit, la fille.

Elle était tout simplement… époustouflante, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient comme soyeux, et son corps était d'une beauté… hallucinante.

Mais une fois qu'il eut finit de l'observer, il se souvint qu'elle avait menacé Elena, la femme qu'il aimait. Il se rua sur elle, et la prenant par surprise, la plaqua au mur. Elle n'étouffait pas, et n'était même pas surprise.

-Je vais te…

Damon ne put finir sa phrase, car il avait croisé son regard, ce regard gris argenté. Il eut un long frisson le long du dos et alors que tous les deux s'observaient, avec la même fascination, une brume rouge se dispersa autour d'eux, comme un brouillard opaque. Damon ne voyait plus rien, il ne ressentait plus rien, tout ce qui comptait c'était ces yeux qui le détaillaient comme s'il était le seul homme au monde. Il ne vit aucune autre émotion dans ce regard que le désir. L'incroyable désir de la chair. Ils étaient tous les deux comme envoutés, grisés par la sensation indescriptible qui s'emparait d'eux. Ils voulaient se toucher, s'unir par la chair, de la manière la plus belle, pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Elle le regardait, comme on regardait une pierre précieuse, ou encore un trésor. Elle voulait tout simplement le manger tout cru, e dévorer pour qu'il ne la quitte jamais. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle s'avait qu'elle le voulait et qu'elle ne le partagerait pas. Elle voulait avoir au plus profond de son âme. Et plus son regard bleu électrique se fondait au sien, plus elle le sentait s'insinuer en elle, comme si on l'injectait dans son corps et dans tous ses organes.

Un brasier de pur désir déferla en eux, embrasant l'air dans leurs poumons et se propageant au cœur des fibres les plus intimes de leurs êtres. Comme un puissant choc électrique, qui les auraient cloués sur place. Et justement, le désir prenait une telle ampleur qu'ils ne pouvaient ni bouger, ni respirer, ils pouvaient juste se regarder et par le regard, se transmettre cet incroyable envie, qui leurs laissait à peine le droit de bouger les cils.

La brume les enveloppa, s'enroulant autour de leurs corps, ne leur laissant aucune échappatoire, ils étaient coincés, emprisonné dans ce désir puissant qui balayait tout sur son chemin.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, pour pouvoir mieux respirer, mais à l'instant même où elle le fit, le corps de Damon se plaqua contre le siens. Elle voulait qu'il s'enfonce en elle, qu'ils soient tous les deux en communion parfaite, qu'ils…

-Damon ? Demanda une voix près de l'entrée.

Le charme fut rompu à l'instant même où cette voix avait fait son apparition. Damon fit un bond en arrière, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Non de dieu mais que c'était-il passé ?

Lily entra dans une colère noire. Elle était une tueuse, une traqueuse, une chasseuse, ce genre de chose n'aurait pas dût arriver. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire : elle ne pourrait pas mourir, même si elle finissait sa mission, elle ne pourrait pas, parce qu'elle était liée à cet homme.

Elle s'avança d'un pas lent puis parla à voix basse, regardant tour à tour chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

-Je vous tuerais tous.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce second chapitre est un peu court, mais je promets que les prochains seront plus longs, promis, promis !

En passant, merci pour les follow, favorite et review laissés !

J'espère que vous aimez.

Laissez une review pour dire votre avis c'est important !

Biz'


	3. Meet the evil in me

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Je le déconseille aux âmes sensibles, il y a un passage un peu… dur. Il n'est pas relut, donc s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas l'univers de Vampire Diaries, ni ses personnages, ils appartiennent à La CW et à L.J. Smith. Par contre tous les OC's de cette histoire sont à moi donc : on demande avant d'emprunter !

/!\ Cette histoire est assez... psychologique. De plus, il est question de torture mentale et physique dans certains chapitres, donc faites attention, le rating n'est pas là pour rien. Je dis ça parce-que je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de jeunes lecteurs/auteurs sur le thème de Vampire Diaries. Même si les premiers chapitres sont assez "soft", plus on avancera dans l'histoire plus elle sera heu... morbide ? Bref, attention aux âmes sensible ! /!\

Rating : M (et bien justifié !)

Musique : **Believer – Viva Voce**

Bonne lecture.

~ ! ~

**Chapitre 3 : Meet the evil in me.**

~ ! ~

Une fois dehors, Lily ferma les yeux pour expulser la colère qui la dévorait. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle savait qu'un jour elle tomberait sur lui, sur la faille du sortilège d'Ara. Seulement, elle n'imaginait pas que cela arriverait si vite, surtout alors qu'elle était toute proche du but. Tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était de pouvoir mourir… Elle les voulait tous morts désormais, sauf lui, pour une raison incompréhensible, elle ne voulait pas qu'_il_ meurt. Et malgré le fait qu'elle le haïssait pour s'être lié à elle, elle voulait le protéger à tout prix. Ce qui était complètement insensé. Elle devenait folle… oui, c'était ça, elle devenait complètement folle.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle arrête de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur son but pour l'instant : trouver les Originels. Elle allait fouiller tous les endroits de cette ville s'il le fallait, mais elle allait les trouver. Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse discrète, s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était là, ils allaient fuir. C'était pourquoi elle avait choisit un petit appartement en plein centre ville, avec des rideaux bien épais aux fenêtres, pour se loger. D'ailleurs, elle rejoignit ce petit appartement. Si elle restait dehors, elle allait faire un massacre, elle allait tuer tous les gens qui passaient sur son chemin.

Il fallait qu'elle dorme, qu'elle chasse tout ce qui embrouillait son esprit. Elle retournait à la pension demain, pour le pieu. Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement.

~ ! ~

-Je ne sais pas Stefan ! S'écria Damon.

Il était en colère parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, il voulait frapper tout ce qui bougeait.

-Bon sang mais… tu étais en train de… que s'est-il passé avec cette fille ? Tu étais complètement collé à elle ! S'exclama Elena en posant un carton sur le sol.

Ils avaient ramené une cargaison impressionnante de livres de mythologie et de magie de la bibliothèque. Le nombre de cartons qu'ils avaient ramené étaient innombrables.

Elena s'approcha de Damon puis croisa posa ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas ! Ok ? Elle a dû me faire quelque chose… je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Personne ne comprenait plus rien. Cette situation était irréelle. Une fille, une simple fille avait à elle seule réussie à faire paniqué quatre vampires et une sorcière… même si cette fille était tout de même un être surpuissant.

Damon quand à lui était encore plus perdu que les autres, il n'arrive plus à comprendre… que s'était-il passé ? Elle lui avait fait quelque chose… peut-être l'avait-elle ensorcelé ou quelque chose de ce genre. En tout cas, cette sensation étrange le hantait toujours. Il se sentait comme lié à cette fille, comme s'il pouvait ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Et en ce moment, il savait qu'elle était en colère. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment ni pourquoi il le savait, mais c'était une certitude, elle était entrée dans une colère noire. Peut-être même allait-elle faire un massacre dès ce soir.

Il avait décidé de ne parler aux autres de cette sensation étrange, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation et tout le monde se mettrait à paniquer encore plus. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit la panique totale.

-On verra ça plus tard, dit Damon d'un air sérieux, est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour la tuer ? Demanda-t-il.

Bonnie et Stefan échangèrent un regard.

-Non, enfin… c'est un peu compliqué, dit-elle en attrapant un livre qui trônait sur le dessus d'un carton.

Elle commença à le feuilleter puis le posa sur la table du salon à une page bien précise.

-Apparemment, le seul moyen de la tuer serait de trouver la « faille » c'est en quelque sorte la clé du sortilège qui l'a crée, expliqua Bonnie en désignant un dessin sur le livre.

Ce dessin représentait une clé justement avec un énorme serpent enroulé dessus.

Tout cela était certes intéressant mais cela ne disait pas à Damon comment la vaincre.

-Bon, et c'est quoi cette faille ?

-Justement, on ne sait pas ! S'exclama Elena.

-Ça pourrait être un objet, une personne ou même un arbre… pour la trouver, il faudrait en parler à quelqu'un qui sait ce que s'est…, dit Stefan.

Damon soupira, pourquoi fallait-il que les sorcières ou quoi que se soit qui ait crée cette fille aient toujours des idées farfelues pour lier leur sortilège ?

-Ok, et si on le troue ce truc, on en fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Bonnie échangea de nouveau un regard avec Stefan.

-On ne sait pas… mais dans ce livre ci, dit-elle en désignant un autre livre dans un carton, on dit que c'est une personne et qu'il faut que cette personne et lilyth fassent… enfin il faut qu'ils se…

-Quoi ? Il faut qu'ils baisent ? S'étonna Damon.

Bonnie acquiesça, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de dire oui, puisque c'était vrai.

Damon soupira de nouveau, décidément la personne ou la chose qui avait crée cette fille était complètement dingue.

-Et après, s'ils couchent ensemble, elle sera morte ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, murmura Bonnie, mais ils seront liés et… on pourra alors tuer la clé et ainsi tuer Lilyth.

C'était n'importe quoi, il fallait donc trouver un mec, qui coucherait avec la fameuse fille pour ensuite tuer le gars pour tuer la fille… putain de merde, c'était de la pure folie, mais aussi du génie de la part de sa créatrice.

-Mais rien ne tout ça n'est certain, il y a beaucoup d'autres théories… disons juste que c'est la plus plausible, dit Bonnie.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

~ ! ~

Le lendemain, Lily descendit les escaliers de son appartement qui menaient dehors. Il devait être quelque chose comme quinze heures et elle avait besoin de se nourrir. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis près d'une semaine, et même si son organisme pouvait tenir sans nourriture pendant un bon bout de temps, elle préférait tout de même manger pour s'assurer que sa force ne diminuait pas. Elle se rendit donc dans le bar où elle avait capturé la vampire blonde, le « Mystic Grill » si elle se rappelait bien. Elle entra donc à l'intérieur, scruta la salle à la recherche d'un quelconque vampire, mais elle ne flaira rien. Elle vint donc s'assoir au bar.

Un garçon blond, plutôt beau, vint prendre sa commande. Elle demanda du poulet et des frites. Même si elle détestait la nourriture humaine ce plat ci restait toujours son préféré. Le serveur vint lui apporter son plat quelques minutes plus tard et elle commença à manger.

Mais elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle le sentit : un vampire venait d'entrer. Et pas n'importe lequel, c'était un originel. Elle se retourna discrètement et repéra une fille blonde, plutôt grande. Elle distribuait des flyer, Lily aperçut ce qui y était noté : elle organisait une fête…

Depuis quand les vampires originels organisaient-ils des fêtes pour adolescents ? Décidément, ce monde devenait fou. Elle sentit la blonde s'approcher d'elle, elle décida donc de ne pas l'attaquer et de jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle pourrait facilement manipuler la vampire. Elle se rendrait à cette fête et elle pourrait donc savoir où ils habitaient.

Elle s'appelait Rebekah si ses souvenirs étaient exacts et elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées. Lily avait déjà eut à faire a ses frères, étant donné qu'elle les poursuivait depuis un bon moment déjà, mais jamais à cette Rebekah, il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour qu'elle la reconnaisse.

-Hé tu es nouvelle ici non ? Demanda l'Originelle d'une voix aigue.

Bon sang… cette fille ressemblait à une poupée Barbie, difficile d'imaginer qu'elle était l'un des vampires les plus sanguinaires de cette planète.

-Oui, je suis arrivé il y a quelques jours, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Peut-être que la vampire avait sentit un danger venant d'elle, mais elle n'en fit rien en tout cas.

-Hé bien je suis ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Rebekah, dit-elle en souriant.

Lily ressentie quelque chose émanant d'elle : elle était en manque d'affection. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle vienne lui parler, elle cherchait à se trouver des amis.

-Moi c'est Lily, répondit-elle.

Rebekah lui adressa un large sourire.

-Etant donné que tu es nouvelle dans cette ville, je t'invite à ma fête, tu pourras rencontrer des gens là bas, parce-que ici autant dire que c'est un peu mort pendant la journée… et le soir aussi en fait.

Elle lui tandis l'une des feuille qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Lily lut l'adresse avec attention, c'était en périphérie de la ville, pas si loin que ça.

-Merci, c'est très gentil, j'y serais, répondit-elle.

Rebekah la fixa un moment, comme si elle était tout d'un coup en train de comprendre qui était Lily. Mais elle secoua ensuite la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées et lui adressa un nouveau sourire éclatant. Cette originelle était vraiment trop bête, comme la plus part des vampires de cette ville d'ailleurs.

-J'ai hâte de te revoir, à bientôt ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant de sa chaise pour rejoindre d'autres personnes à qui elle dona des invitations.

Tout cela était absolument parfait. Rebakah lui rendait la tâche encore plus facile. Qui aurait cru à un tel hasard. En fait non : le hasard n'existait pas. Il devait y avoir une part dans Rebakah qui souhaitait mourir, sinon elle aurait écouté son instinct. Lily l'avait bien vu, elle avait ressenti quelque chose en sa présence.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était le pieu. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'avoir facilement, les vampires de cette ville allaient vouloir se battre contre elle, pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son destin. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée, quelque chose pour faire pression sur eux, et mise à part la jeune Elena, elle ne trouva rien. Il fallait qu'elle devienne un poids pour eux, qu'ils aient peur d'elle à un point qu'ils ne s'en remettraient jamais.

Soudain, une idée lumineuse éclaira son esprit.

Elle finit son assiette en un temps record puis sauta de sa chaise. Elle traversa la rue, monta les escaliers de son appartement et entra sans perdre une seconde. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et saisit un énorme sac de sport noir. Puis elle saisit quelques vêtements pour les fourrer dans ce fameux sac. Elle ouvrit ensuite l'un des tiroirs de sa commode et se saisit de quelques pistolets, trois lames et de nombreux pieux. Elle attrapa un spray à la verveine et un autre à l'aconit puis mit le tout dans le sac. Sans perdre une minute de plus, elle sortit dehors.

~ ! ~

En arrivant dans le manoir, Lily jeta son sac près du canapé où était installée la jeune Caroline. Elle avait bien vérifié et il n'y avait personne dans cette maison, elle était donc libre de mettre son plan en place. Elle s'approcha du canapé et saisit Caroline par le bras. Elle la souleva et tira une chaise pour l'assoir dessus, en plein milieu du salon. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'elle, elle allait leur montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle attacha la jeune fille à l'aide de cordes qu'elle avait apporté, lui mit un foulard qu'elle avait trempé dans la verveine autour de la bouche et se planta devant elle. Lily fixa le corps inanimé de Caroline, puis esquissa un petit geste de la main et murmura :

-C'est l'heure de se réveiller ma douce.

Elle n'attendit que quelques seconde avant que Caroline n'émerge, ayant retrouvé ses couleurs. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Seulement la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage souriant de Lily juste en face du sien. Elle eut un mouvement de recul puis remarqua qu'elle était attachée.

Son corps irradiait la peur, et Lily s'en délectait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle regardait de tous les côtés, cherchant surement de l'aide. Lily adorait la voir espérer, peut-être qu'elle pensait que quelqu'un apparaitrait pour la sauver.

Elle gémissait en essayant de se dégager.

Mais plus elle bougeait plus les cordes trempées dans la verveine lui rongeaient la peau. Il y avait même de la fumée irradiant de ses poignets enserrés par les cordages. C'était un délice de la voir ainsi. Lily ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais faire souffrir les vampires l'emplissait d'un sentiment de fierté.

-On va jouer à un jeu, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je vais te poser une question, si tu réponds je ne te ferais rien, mais si tu refuse de coopérer, alors là… tu verras bien, c'est une surprise !

Caroline laissa échapper un gémissement, plus elle bougeait, plus la verveine s'infiltrait en elle, lui brûlant la peau.

-Alors, première question : où se trouve le pieu en chêne blanc ?

Lily baissa retira le foulard pour la laisser s'exprimer, mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû…

-Au secours ! Stefan ! Cria-t-elle. Elena ! A l'aide !

Lily s'énerva, elle ne pouvait donc pas rester tranquille ?! Elle envoya son point dans la figure de Caroline, lui ouvrant l'arcade du sourcil. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri.

-La ferme ! S'exclama Lily. Tu la ferme et tu réponds à ma question.

Elle pointa un doigt inquisiteur sur la blonde, pour la faire parler. Mais décidément, elle n'était pas décidée.

-Vas brûler en enfer !

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire. Puis elle se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit une bouteille remplie de verveine liquide et deux poignards.

-Si tu savais chérie… l'enfer pour moi, c'est ici, répondit-elle en revenant vers elle.

Elle se planta devant elle et posa la bouteille sur la table basse. Elle se saisit ensuite d'un poignard qu'elle vint planter entre les côtes de Caroline, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Puis elle s'empara de la deuxième lame et commença à tracer une coupure excessivement profonde sur son avant bras. Caroline ressentait la douleur comme jamais elle ne l'avait ressentit, car Lily exerçait sur elle une pression, s'emparant de son esprit pour lui faire croire que la douleur était intenable. Alors qu'en temps que vampire, elle aurait put très bien éviter de crier ainsi.

Sans laisser le temps à la blessure se refermer, Lily versa un peu du contenu de la bouteille sur la coupure. Caroline hurla, la verveine était en train de ronger sa peau, s'infiltrant dans son sang et parcourant quelque veines.

-Alors ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où il est ? Demanda Lily en souriant.

-Vas crever… souffla Caroline.

-Je ne demande que ça, rétorqua Lily.

Elle se leva puis saisit la main de Caroline, celle où se trouvait sa bague « anti soleil ».

-Bon, alors on va passer à l'étape suivante !

Elle attrapa le doigt où se trouvait la bague de Caroline et le brisa, avant de l'arracher complètement. Caroline hurla de douleur et jeta un regard affolé à sa main. Oui, son doigt se trouvait maintenant dans la main de Lily, qui le regardait en souriant.

Caroline sentit la brûlure du soleil. Il passait à travers la grande fenêtre, juste derrière elle. D'abord, sa peau la brûla outrageusement, puis elle commença à s'effriter, à s'arracher, à tomber par lambeau. Elle était sur le bêcher, et son bourreau se moquait d'elle.

Lily ferma enfin le rideau, laissant quelques minutes de répit à Caroline avant de le rouvrir.

Sa peau venait juste de guérir et elle recommença à brûler. Une larme de douleur roula sur la joue de Caroline, tandis que son visage se tordait en une expression de pure souffrance.

Lily entrait dans son esprit, décuplant la douleur, la rendant insupportable.

E t à ce moment là, soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Stefan et Elena, main dans la main. Ils se ruèrent sur Caroline dès qu'ils la virent. Lily referma le rideau et balança le doigt de Caroline dans la main de Stefan avant de déclarer d'une voix sarcastique :

-Bon, comme vous êtes enfin là, je vous annonce que je viens vivre avec vous… On va bien s'amuser.

Elle saisit son sac et passa devant Stefan, Caroline et Elena, le sourire aux lèvres

-Pas besoin de m'accompagner, je trouverais ma chambre toute seule, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers les escaliers qui montaient au premier étage.

* * *

Une review ?


End file.
